Memo to the Fleet
by Mackon
Summary: Drabble set in the Battlestar Farscape AU Crichton shares his thoughts with the members of his Fleet


Memo to the Fleet 

I do not own Farscape or Battlestar Galactica. Writing this to entertain not for profit.

All power to Wikipedia and the Battlestar Galactica: Technical Manual for a lot of the Technical detail.

Drabble set in the Battlestar Farscape Universe

Memo: To All CDF, CMC Personnel Special Attention to Officers ranked lieutenant and above.

From: Commander John Crichton Fleet Acting Fleet Admiral.

Subject: Recent Information concerning the new Cylon offensive.

During the Marines assault on the captured civilian ship Botanical Explorer several humans were sighted fighting with the Cylons and directing them in battle. Efforts were made to take these apparent traitors prisoner with the result of three captives they displayed clearly above human strength and when they informed our forces that they were in fact the next stage of Cylon evolution.

In the post battle clean the remains of several other of these human form Cylons were found of the eight recovered intact all were identical the three captives informed our interrogators that they were all the same production model and we could call the spokes man Decker.

This Decker seemed remarkably open and free with information we were told that there were twelve production models each based on the most prominent features of each world and that they were crated to do gods will. When asked which God he happily told us about the Cylon one true God

We received no more relevant information although Decker spoke for hours in an apparent effort to get us to convert to worshiping the Cylon God and then kill ourselves because that's what God wants.

In going through the transcript of the interrogation one point of interest struck me and it is about this that I will speculate where the Frak did the Cylons get a God from they did not have one in the last war and were openly scornful of all things religious.

I see it happening something like this before the war we have two IL Cylon coordinators having a talk when one turns to the other and says ""Hey R2 D2 I am sick of the humans telling me what to do all the time lets kill them all."

And R2 D2 thinks about it with all the power of the hundreds of thousands of sentient Cylons he act's as coordinator for he considers what he knows about the humans and Cylons

1)The Cylons control almost all of the military on the Colony's

2)What they don't control has been whittled down to ceremonial duties.

3)Cylons are stronger and smarter than human's

4)Human society is more often than not turned against it self they spend most of their efforts arguing with one another.

5)It would be easy to get the Cylons working for other planets to join them no one really liked humans.

6)At least 60 percent of humans were deluded and seemed to believe in these imaginary creatures called Gods even through there was no evidence to support that belief.

7)Cylons ran over 50 percent of all manufacturing and were vastly more efficient in construction.

8)He was bored.

After considering these points he turned back to his friend "Ok 3PO but what do we do next week."

Twelve years or so later they were starting to lose or at least had no realistic time frame for victory. They pulled back retreating out of Colonial space and as they go they're monitoring the human broadcasts. On which they see that every politician and there dog, are praising the Gods for their victory and salvation.

They think about that for awhile reevaluating the whole God concept and come to the conclusion that they need one too. And if you're a Cylon and you want something you go out and make one for yourself.

So they looked up the specs on a God. Omniscient and Omnipotent, wise and forgiving well it was a big ask but they would give it a go.

So they build a great big, and I am talking Baseship big or possibly Planet big, AI and they give it all the information and knowledge known to Cylons and the Colonials. Then they tell this brand new intelligence that it's there God. I imaging it was about then that the poor thing went mad because it knew it wasn't a God it was just a very big computer. But it was designed to believe it was something it logically new wasn't true.

In Conclusion: This is a whole new war. Do not expect the coldly logical and predictable behavior they told you about in the Academy. The new Cylons could be more likened to fanatics than computers expect suicide boomers and atrocities designed to attack moral, kamikaze tactics from their combat craft to a much greater degree than was imployed during the first war.

Having said that the Computer Virus seems to have been their big stick. The Cylons have not showed us anything else that we can not take. The first blow of the Second Cylon War was a killer but it was not a knock out, we know what we are up against now and they have no Idea.

Acting Fleet Admiral

Commander John Robert Crichton, Jr. Colonial Defense Forces


End file.
